


Bellyache

by Cryptic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, M/M, Painful Sex, Pokephilia, Rape, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic/pseuds/Cryptic
Summary: Aspiring young pokémon trainer Hizashi, just a bit overzealous and thrilled with the gift of his first team member, has grown a little cocky with his training.Sometimes, it's just best to stay on the beaten path.
Relationships: Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Arcanine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> adapted from a twitter thread -- as is probably obvious, this is pokemon au teenage hizashi. he's a teen in this so if that ain't your thing, i've warned you ahead of time. if it is, enjoy!
> 
> also i might make a part 2 to this,, we'll see.

Aspiring pokémon trainer Hizashi, just a bit overzealous and thrilled with the gift of his first team member, has grown a little cocky with his training. Though he'd vehemently deny that claim, more than assured that his boundless confidence is anything but "cocky", he's snuck out to a more advanced area, certain that he can handle whatever aggressive beasts might be found.

After all, he aimed to become the city gym leader someday! How could he possibly train to the proper level by subjecting himself to nothing but countless pidgey floundering about the routes?

His enthusiasm is quickly curbed, however, as he's ambushed from behind by a massive Arcanine, knocking him face-first into the dirt with a shocked yelp.

"H-Hey! E-Easy there, boy! Calm down, I wasn't…"

A heavy growl comes in reply, and Hizashi immediately stills, fingers clutching at and ripping blades of grass from the hard ground beneath him. The press of the arcanine’s blunt claws were far too close for comfort, a sharp sting buzzing from every little pinprick digging its way past the fabric of his clothes. A smear of dirt already blackened his face from where he'd been mercilessly tackled to the ground, weight balanced on his hands and knees, each attempt at speech a mere wheeze in comparison to his regular booming volume.

"Okay, o-okay, I'm not moving, I'm not goin' anywhere, yeah?" Hizashi thickly swallowed, gaze traveling to the bright shine of his pokeball, knocked into tall grass and nowhere within reach. Shit, shit this was probably bad. "A-Am I in your territory? I'll leave, really-"

No matter what came from his nervous babbling, nothing seemed to budge the arcanine's heavy weight from his back. Hizashi had expected some more dangerous pickings out here, but nothing like this! He trembles in poorly-disguised fear, swallowing so hard that it hurt.

Mom was right, he was definitely going to deserve the grounding she'd give him when he got back, and he was really hoping that he was _going_ to come back, at this point.

For the moment, all he could feel was the hot breath of the arcanine sniffing him, a wet nose prodded at the back of his neck as he flinched and shuddered in response. He's about to make one more move, one more subtle shift, when the sound of tearing fabric makes itself apparent.

Hizashi gasps in reflex, eyes squinting in pain as a claw snags at his jacket and straight through to the skin, tearing a sizable hole through two layers of fabric. He could feel the wetness of blood welling in the shallow cut. "Careful! Look, please, I promise I'll go, just don't–"

Those claws lift away, only to drag further back and catch against his trousers, shredded and purposely yanked down his thighs. 

Wh... What? What was it– no, no it couldn't be undressing him, that made no sense. Why would it be trying to tear off his clothes?

His flesh is painfully scratched and gouged beneath clumsy, thick claws, but it's becoming more and more apparent that it's not this beast's primary goal. His pants are torn to ribbons, underwear given the same brutal treatment as cold air flows against newly exposed flesh.

Hizashi's eyes snap open wide, terrified gaze focused back as his pussy fully bared, forced into full display for the pokémon. What's even more terrifying is the visible slide of the arcanine's cock, a massive length escaping it's sheathe and slapping against his thigh.

"No–" Hizashi stutters out, voice small and mortified. "N-no-, no no no you can't– this can't be happening, please, don't–!"

He's held even harder beneath brutal claws and weight, the threatening presence of fangs bared and snarling mere inches from his neck. Several stuttered, clumsy movements are made by the beast, as its far bigger stature makes it prod blindly for Hizashi's entrance. His heart pounds in his chest, the slick already coating its cock smearing over his bare thighs, the beginning of a sob bubbling from his chest.

That thick, tapered tip finally meets its mark, and the pokémon thrusts, opening Hizashi's unprepared cunt with a brutal push. 

And he _screams_.

It's a shrill noise that morphs into a pathetic wail as the tapered tip of that mercilessly thick cock finally breaches its way past the tightness of his cunt, a pitiful noise growing shakier as each inch sinks in deeper and deeper.

"S-STOP-! Stop, please! It hurts, get off-!" More meaningless babble to fill the air and be entirely ignored by the snarling creature, massive paws holding their prey hard to the ground even as he squirms and writhes in agony. Tears and snot flow down Hizashi’s face, mixing with the dirt smeared across his cheeks as shuddering sobs tear painfully through his chest. 

He can't– he can't believe this is happening, this creature, this _thing_ is _raping_ him. 

Every rapid jerk of the arcanine's hips rips another squeaked sob from his throat, head shaking furiously. "P-please!" He cries out, desperate and pathetic. Nothing he says is going to stop the beast from taking what it wants, something he painfully knows, but it's all he can do. Scream into an empty route as he’s held down and brutally fucked.

It's _humiliating,_ and he's never in his life wished so badly that he'd just been mauled instead.

A punishing and cruel pace has been set, absolutely no time for Hizashi to adjust given before his insides are beaten and bruised at an agonizing pace. His body is rocked forward with each thrust, sharp gasps and cries popping free no matter how much he wished they would stop.

For a few moments, he manages to stifle his cries, pussy stretched and bleeding. That is, until he feels a telltale pressure beginning to smack at his entrance, a thick swell from the arcanine's base… w-wait, canines, they had–

"NO–" Hizashi screams, moments before he feels as if he's practically split in two with one more fierce push, the swollen girth of a knot forcing its way into an already overstuffed hole.

He wails, face stuffed into the fabric of his shredded jacket sleeve as his pussy overflows with warmth, gushes of hot seed filling every little crevice of his insides. It’s makes his insides feel like they’re boiling, overheating from the sheer volume dumped inside.

He wants to die. He wants to fucking _die_.

The arcanine pulls from his back, but can merely turn as the knot stays locked inside his hole, tied together like a well-bred bitch as Hizashi trembles. He can't even imagine what this must look like right now, how fucking _disgusting_ he must look. A scratched and dirt-covered mess, with a dog's fucking dick stuck in his cunt.

There's a distinct fullness inside him, worsened by the forced presence of the cock still stuffing him to the brim, and the pressure of what had to be liters of cum poured into his belly. It hurts, the way he's been brutally stretched. It was way too much, he wasn’t designed for this, for any of this.

He feels bloated, and he doesn't even have to prod at the swell of his belly to know just how distended it was; Hizashi feels horribly nauseous, and he swallows the spit gathering on his tongue, choking back another pathetic sob.

After what feels like an eternity, that fierce stretch at the very base of the arcanine's cock seems to lessen, if by the barest amount. It's really not enough, but impatience seems to claim the creature, and it gives a few fierce pulls. Hizashi squeaks as he's dragged a few inches back, teeth grinding and eyes squeezed painfully tight as the beast gives one final yank, a cry torn from his lungs as the knot finally pulls free of his cunt with a loud, wet _pop_.

The pressure release is instantaneous, gushes of hot cum flooding from his pussy and coating his thighs, puddling against the ground below. No longer held by anything but his own shaking limbs, Hizashi finally collapses to the ground, limp and trembling.

A wet nose prods at his bare thighs, and Hizashi gives a low, pathetic whine, curling in on himself and sobbing out his words.

"Please... please, just go away," he hiccups, voice a near whisper with weakness.

Maybe having some sense of mercy left, or just satisfied with having brutally taken what it wanted, the arcanine gives one final snort, bounds off into the woods and leaves Hizashi a whimpering, disgusting mess curled into the grass.

He can only pray the feeling returns to his limbs soon, so he can drag himself back home before something else tries to take its turn.


End file.
